Toi, qui m'e si chère
by Dame Arwen Black
Summary: Remus est déséspéré encore, me direzvous , comment atelle pu faire ça ? Lui qui l'aimait, et qui l'aime toujours ? O.S. RLNT


_Salut tout le monde ! Alors, je vous avais promi un OS Remus/Tonks, et bien, le voici ! J'ai eu une vague d'inspiration, je l'ai écrit d'une traite (d'habitude, il faut que je fasse des petites poses lol). Bref, c'est pas tout rose, mais bon... Beaucoup de Flash Back, en italiquepour les différencier du reste, encore une fois, j'aime les FB Et j'en profite pour faire dans ce OS quelques allusions à un OS que je suis en train d'écrire et qui se passe à la même époque. Je vous laisse lire, pour en savoir plus (ps: le OS sera bientôt publié, il est enf in d'écriture)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Titre : Toi, qui m'es si chère**_

_**Perso principaux : Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Genre : Romance / Drama**_

_**Raiting : PG – 13 ou T (je crois)**_

_**Résumé : Remus est déséspéré, comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Lui qui l'aimait, et qui l'aime toujours ? RLNT**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Toi, qui m'es si chère**_

Comment pouvait-on changer d'humeur aussi rapidement ? Comment avait-elle pu faire... ça ?...

Remus Lupin, assis au bord de son lit, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, était tout simplement déséspéré...

_Nymphadora Tonks, un sourire aux lèvre, une angoisse dans le regard, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Remus Lupin, aussi discrètement que possible. Mais, voulant s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de la porte, pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle fit tomber un quelquonque table accroché là._

_Inquiète, elle regarda si le loup-garou était toujours endormi : c'était le cas. Elle marcha doucement, s'éclairant faiblement de sa baguette magique pour rester silencieuse, et, arrivée au lit, elle aborda la phase la plus délicate..._

_Presque au ralenti, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur le rebord du lit, passa une de ses jambes sur la couette, de l'autre côté, et s'appuya sur le genou de cette jambe pour mettre l'autre de l'autre côté du beau blond. Non, châtin, se dit Tonks en regardant attentivement l'homme sur lequel elle était. _

_Malheureusement, le loup-garou, même endormi, fatigué par la pleine lune, et faisant un _très_ agréable rêve, se réveilla, sentant un corps posé sur le sien..._

... Remus passa sa main sur son visage, se souvenant de cette nuit, cette nuit, datant de seulement une semaine... Comment avait-il pu y croire ? Elle, si jeune, si belle. Lui, si vieux, si monstrueux...

_... Il attrapa rapidement ses bras d'une main, et de l'autre, alluma la pièce avec sa baguette._

_-Tonks ? Demanda-t-il, éberlué_

_-Heu... Oui ? Feinta-t-elle l'innocence_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et... il regarda sa position... là ?_

_-Je... je voulais te dire quelque chose ! Dit-elle avec légèrté, voulant cacher son malaise_

_-Et c'est quoi, cette chose ?_

_Elle chercha vite une excuse, ne voulant pas lui avouer dans ces circonstances..._

_-J'ai vu Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle _ Oh non, quelle nouille... qu'est-ce que je vais bien...

_Ah, Harry, il semblait un peu déçu, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? ..._

Cette fois-ci, le châtin sourit, oh oui, Harry et Eléonore... Deux qui avaient bien de la chance...

_Des choses... Avec ma soeur, tu sais... répondit-elle, le regard rieur_

_Oui, je sais, continua Remus, lui aussi l'air amusé, j'en connais deux qui se sont bien trouvés... (NDA : Mais ceci est une autre fanfic, qui sera biensûr bientôt publiée (mdr je me fais un peu de pub))_

_Mouais, j'éspère qu'ils ne vont pas faire trop de bétises..._

_Et c'est tout ? Demanda Remus_

_Non, murmura Tonks..._

_... avant de se pencher dangereusement sur le loup-garou, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'éfleurent... Elle se releva un peu, le regarda dans les yeux et lui chuchota ces trois mots, lourds en sentiments._

Une larmes vint se mêler aux autres, sur la joue du loup... Et celui-ci prolongea ses pensées...

_Tonks prenait son petit déjeuner à la vas-vite, et évidement, fit tomber son bol de céréales par terre en voulant se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Elle jura, et, rageusement, se baissa pour nettoyer... avec le verre de jus de fruit toujours à la main, plus pour longtemps : un certain loup-garou fit peur à la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. _

_-Remy ! Je dois vite finir mon petit déjeuner, j'ai une mission importante aujourd'hui et quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ensemble et..._

_-Oui, je sais... Assieds-toi, je vais vite te donner quelque chose à manger._

_Remus pris un air désolé, mais elle savait bien qu'il plaisantait, parcontre, son regard triste fut vrai, quand il sut que Tonks ne le regardait plus : elle avait tout le temps des choses importantes à faire... plus de temps pour lui...depuis cette seule et unique nuit... magique... ( ? )_

À présent il comprenait la raison de toutes ces absences, naturellement, il aurait dû s'en douter, il n'était qu'un monstre...

_Remus arriva enfin à l'appartement de Tonks, où elle était allée travailler, comme en ce moment, son patron ne lui donnait que du travail de bureau à faire, elle avait demandé à le faire chez elle. Il voulait la détendre un peu, et passer _enfin _du temps avec elle, donc, il lui avait préparé un panier repas. _

_Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Alors, i lentra, et ne trouva personne dans le salon, il en conclut qu'ele était dans sa chambre. Il déposa donc le panier sur la table et marcha silencieusement. Arrivé devant la porte, ouverte, il découvrit Tonks, accompagné d'un charmant jeune homme, de son âge, qui la pénetrait, en gardant tout son charme. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de la présence du châtin, et continuait leur petite (NDA: quoi que... dans monimagination... ) affaire. _

_Remus repartit, pleurant silencieusement, rapportant le panier repas avec lui._

Encore une larme, puis une autre, à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle avait fait, ensuite...

_-Remy ! Mon loup ! Appela Tonks, alors que cela faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'elle cherchait son « cher et tendre »._

_Elle ne le trouva que bien plus tard, sur le toit de 12 Square Grimmaud, les jambes repliées, les bras enroulés autoure, la tête posée sur les genoux, regardant le ciel étoilé..._

_-Et ben mon loup, ondirait que c'est l'endroit des rencontres romantiques, en ce moment, ce toit ! Plaisanta-t-elle (NDA : référence à la fameuse fic, que je ne manquerai pas de publier bientôt, très bientôt, puisqu'elle est en fin d'écriture (enfin, c'est un OS))_

_Le loup tourna la tête vers elle, les joues innondées de larmes, le regard triste, haineux._

_-Laisse tomber, Tonks, son ton était frois, il avait utilisé le nom par lequel tout le mond el'appelait, je suis venu, chez toi, aujourd'hui,pour te faire une surprise, sa voix, amère, mais tu étais visiblement très occupée..._

_-Remus, je suis, elle comprenait, il lui en voulait, désolée ! Réellement Remus !_

_Celui-ci se contenta de partir, la laissant seule avec les étoiles..._

Un flot de larmes jaillit cette fois-ci, son coeur se serra.

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups à la porte, puis entra...

THE END ! Mouhahahahahahahahaha ! Heu, bref, enfin, heu... Mais noooon, c'était une blagueuh **angoisse totale** bon, allez, je vous mets la fin... Je vous préviens, mes fins sont DEBILES... nules, tout ce que vous voulez... essayons quand même... Hum, hum...

-Harry, dit Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-Je... je voulais te parler... tout en disant ça, le brun rougissait.

-Ah. Et de quoi ? S'interrogea le loup.

-De... la soeur de Tonks... tu sais, je... je...

-Tu l'aimes ? Ça, tout le monde le sait, vous êtes ensemble !

-Non, c'est pas ça... je... je...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus entra dans la chambre, avant d'embrasser furieusement Harry.

-Viens avec moi, toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

-Heu... ben, ouais, si tu veux, je... je repasserai plus tard, Remus !

Les deux « étrangers » repartirent, main dans la main, en se fixant d'un air songeur.

Le loup-garou s'allongea sur le dos, et pensa à la meilleure façon de sesuicider, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. _Oh ! Mais tout le monde va y passer, c'est pas possible !_ Pensa Remus.

En effet, Severus Snape entra, sans même attendre qu'on le lui dise, et regarda le châtin d'un air contrarié, très contrarié.

-LUPIN ! Vous allez rater la première réunion officielle sur Seruino ! (NDA : le new mage noir dont vous allez entendre parler dans THE OS dont je parle depuis tout à l'heure)

-Et alors ? Répondit Remus, si tu sais c'que j'm'en branle !

Puis, il alla s'exiler dans sa salle d'eau pour prendre une bonne douche. Mais, évidement, 5 minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

-QUOI ENCORE ? Aboya-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf

Il n'entendit aucune réponse, aucun bruit, ne sentit que le rideau de la douche s'ouvrir brusquement, révélant...

-Sors de là, Tonks ! Il avait pronnoncé son nom, comme on crache du venin, il avait pornnoncé la phrase entière avec colère...

-Tu vas être en retard, et c'est pas la première fois que je te vois nu comme un vers ! Répondit tout aussi froidement Nymphadora.

-Vas te faire enculer chez les grecs, salope ! Cracha le loup. Quoi que, ton bel apollon pourrait s'en charger !

-C'est ma vie, ce que j'en fais ne te regardes pas !

-Ca me regardait quand tu faisait encore semblant de m'aimer et quand tu me trompais !

-vas pas dire que tu ne t'en doutais pas !

-T'aurais pu me le dire ! Et maintenant, vas te faire mettre, ou au moins, sors de ma salle de bain !

Au lieu de faire ce que lui avait demandé le loup, elle rentra dans la cabine de douche avec lui, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis, le regarda dans les yeux, observant son regard surpris, comme la première fois.

-Laisse tombre, Tonks, je ne me ferais pas avoir aussi facilement cette fois-ci !

Puis, il sortit, noua une serviette autour de sa taille, et et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre.

-Remus, dit doucement la jeune femme, qui l'avait suivi, je--

-Le ferme ! Cria-t-il avant de sortir

Mais, quand il allait refermer la porte, il sentit la main de Nymphadora se poser sur la sienne, et les lèvres les plus douces du monde éffleurer les siennes en un chaste baiser...

_THE END !_

_(Et pour de vrai cette fois-ci)_

Alors, je vous laisse faire fonctionner votre imagination, et évitez de me tuer, sinnon pas de OS sur Harry et... miss X

Allez, Kiss de wouchouchote tout le monde !


End file.
